


El día en que Sam debió tocar la puerta

by Gean94



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Stucky - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Fem Bucky, Fluff and Humor, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Texting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gean94/pseuds/Gean94
Summary: AU. Steve está sin Rebecca una semana y sólo espera la llegada de su novia para que todo volviera a su cause, había preparado todo para su llegada ,sin embargo, no esperó que el día del reencuentro se olvidaría de algo importante.SteveXFemBucky.





	

 

Steve tenía la costumbre de ir a correr en las mañanas con Sam, regresar al apartamento y desayunar con su prometida después ir al trabajo. Era lo normal, pero Becky no estaba en el apartamento ni lo estaría por otra semana, ella ahora estaba en Rusia con Natasha en un viaje familiar, así que su rutina había cambiado. Desayunaba solo o con Sam cuando este se le unía diciendo que parecía un cachorro abandonado, también hubo un par de mañanas donde Clint se pasó por su modesto apartamento en Brooklyn. Clint le entendía un poco más ya que llevaba ya dos años de relación con su pelirroja amiga.

Los días pasaban y él comenzaba a sentir más la ausencia de su chica, no es que fuese dependiente, pero odiaba tenerla lejos, ¿eso no era raro, cierto? Quizá era sólo la costumbre de tenerla cerca casi siempre. Sam era uno de los que más disfrutaba molestándolo con cualquier cosa que involucrara su novia porque sabía que Steve terminaría boqueando buscando alguna respuesta que no le dejase como un tonto y al final terminaba fallando.

 

_ De: Becky _ _._

_Steve, estoy enojada, Natasha es dama de honor y ni siquiera conocía a la jodida novia. ¿Sabes cuál fue la razón? ¡Es pelirroja! Natasha casi vomita cuando vió el vestido eso me relajó un poco… de hecho mucho jaja._

_ Steve _

_Tienes que mostrarme ese vestido._

_PD: Te extraño, bebé._

_ De:Becky. _

_Ya te mando la foto, le tomé fotos apenas vi a Nat probándoselo muahaha_

_PD: Yo también, deberías estar aquí, hace frío y no hay mejor abrigo que tus brazos. L_

_ Steve _

_Mala._

_No._

_Espera, Clint tiene la foto en su teléfono, la vi ayer._

_JAJAJAJAJAJA. Nena, menos mal no eres dama de honor eso hubiese sido difícil de mirar._

_Pd: Cuando regreses tendrás mucho de ese tipo de abrigo ;)_

_ De Becky. _

_¡Lo sé! JAJAJAJAJA. Me molestó sólo la excusa barata, Natasha quería morirse cuando vio el vestido._

_PD: ¿Sólo abrazos? Yo quiero más que eso._

_ Steve está llamando… _

_ Llamada aceptada. _

_-¡Stevie!, hola amor. ¿Vas a correr hoy?_

 - _Sabes que si. Hola,bebé. ¿No estás con Nat?_

 - _No, me escape un rato de todo el alboroto de la boda y me escondí en mi habitación—Se escuchó las risitas de parte de la chica ,Steve sonrió ante el sonido.—Te extraño mucho, ¿es normal extrañarte tanto? Ha pasado sólo una semana y se siente eterno, es lo malo de estar siempre juntos, Stevie. Luego no te veo un día y me vuelvo loca._

 - _Lo mismo pasa conmigo, pero a diferencia de ti, a ti no te están molestando con eso_

_.-_ _¿Sam?_

 - _Y Tony._

 - _Steve,en serio cuando te vea lo primero que haré será abrazarte , te aseguro que no me despegaré de ti en un buen rato._

 - _¿Y nada de besos?_

 - _¡Muchos! ,abrazos, besos todo lo que no pudimos hacer en estas semanas. Compré un pequeño presente para los dos, quería que fuera sorpresa pero…qué demonios ya sabes que no soy buena esperando._

 - _Lo sé muy bien, muñeca. ¿Qué compraste?. Espera, ¿dijiste para los dos? ¿Condones rusos y juguetes sexuales?—Steve rio ante su propio chiste pero al escuchar el silencio de la otra línea, comenzó a replantearse la idea.—Becky,¿compraste eso?_

 - _Algo así…compre lencería._

  _—Steve sabía que ahora la espera sería terrible, él amaba como se veía su prometida con esos conjuntos, hacían que tuviese una erección casi instantánea.—No debiste decirme, la espera ahora duele más._

 - _¡La amaras,Steve! Es negra y tiene pequeños detalles en…—Steve se había perdido en su imaginación, Becky ahí al lado de su cama con la prenda que justo describía y esa mirada traviesa que lo enloquecía.—Me lo probé ya pero no quise mandarte la foto por obvias razones de que era una sorpresa. ¿Debería mandártela?—¿Se molestaría Becky si cuando la viese terminara rasgando la prenda, a veces el deseo le ganaba y no controlaba bien su fuerza.—Steve, ¿Steve? ¿Amor te quedaste dormido?_

 - _Quiero hacerte el amor, ¿te molestarás si rompo el conjunto cuando nos veamos?_

 - _¿Por qué lo romperías? ¿No te gustó? No soy tan buena describiendo, pero hey es hermoso, ya verás cuando regrese._

 - _No es eso, es que , justo ahora estoy teniendo problemas para no imaginarte acostada con la lencería puesta ,viéndome con esos hermosos ojos azules,gimiendo debajo de mí , no estoy seguro si quiero o no hacerte el amor totalmente desnuda o con…_

 - _Sería sexy con la lencería puesta, sí, me gusta esa idea. Mis manos en tu espalda mientras hacemos el amor._

 

 - _Tus piernas en mi cintura, mis labios en tus senos apenas cubiertos por la tela.—Steve sabía que su voz se había vuelto grave, pero no hizo nada para ocultarlo. Incluso Rebecca sonaba un poco más agitada.—Te extraño. Te extraño mucho, no despertar contigo es desagradable, no tenerte sobre mi pecho o entre mis brazos es totalmente extraño._

_-¿Cómo puedes volver una conversación sexual en algo tierno? , Rogers concéntrate, estábamos hablando de como haríamos el amor al regresar. De cómo me harías tuya sobre la cama con la lencería aún puesta, de cómo terminaría desnuda y luego lo haríamos otra vez en el baño y quizá una vez en la mañana antes de irte a correr como ahora sólo porque me extrañabas y de como yo insistiría en que te quedes conmigo un poco más y olvides correr con Sam.—Steve ya estaba lo suficiente excitado como para que sus pantalones comenzaran a fastidiarle._

- _No sabía que así seguía todo, parece que lo tienes todo planificado._

 - _Sí, así que apégate al plan y hazme el amor al llegar, es una orden_

 - _Sí, capitán._

 - _Uh, no, aquí el capitán eres tú y sabes cómo me pone eso._

_-¿Debería entonces recibirte con el uniforme de gala?_

  _-Eso sería tan se- ¿Qué? ¡Natasha déjame en paz! No. –Steve suspiró resignado, aparentemente su pequeña conversación sexual no tendría continuación,pero fue bastante buena para dejarlo con una erección. Podía escuchar en la distancia la voz de Natasha aunque no distinguía con claridad lo que decía.—Ok, ajá. Con Steve, ¿quieres saludarlo? Vale, amor, debo irme, me descubrieron. Dejamos esta conversación para después. Te amo._

  _-También te amo, cuídate, estaré la tarde ocupado quizá tarde con esto de contestar los mensajes. Te amo y te extraño demasiado y sólo quiere que sepas antes de que cortes que además de amarte también estoy odiándote un poco, me dejaste con una gran erección y ni siquiera estas para hacerte responsable.—Escucho una risa del otro lado de la línea además de palabras de cariño antes de colgar._

 

Lo cierto es que Steve tuvo que masturbarse en la ducha, gimiendo el nombre de su prometida , oh , Rebecca Barnes no sabía lo que le esperaba cuando regresara.

 

* * *

 

Steve había pasado los últimos días antes de la llegada de Rebecca trabajando hasta tarde en el departamento de Policía, tenían un caso entre manos importante y eso ocupaba mucho tiempo, no había nadie en el apartamento así que no le importaba quedarse hasta tarde en la estación. Su novia se suponía llegaba en  la noche del siguiente día por lo que él la pasaría buscando al aeropuerto, no quería ir a buscarla en la patrulla, Sam insistía en que no tenía nada malo pero vamos, eso era raro, así que iría en su propio auto a buscarla.

Gracias a todo el trabajo de días previos a la llegada pudo llegar con tiempo suficiente al apartamento para hacer lo planeado el día anterior e incluso ir a comprarle flores y hablando de flores ,¿Dónde estaban?. Steve quiso pegarse así mismo por distraído. Y cuando entró a su habitación para cambiarse el uniforme vio una silueta muy conocida para él sobre la cama. Aparentemente estaba dormida, abrazando la almohada de su lado de la cama, se veía tan hermosa. No estaba seguro si había viajado con ese abrigo , era largo si, cubría sus rodillas e incluso un poco más abajo pero era raro. Se acercó a ella con cuidado, sabía que si le tomaban una foto en ese instante luciría una sonrisa estúpida.

-¿Steve?—Dijo una adormilada Becky despertando ante las sutiles caricias de su novio en su mejilla.

 -Hola preciosa. Bienvenida a casa.—Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa que iluminaba toda la habitación, la chica no esperó para abrazarlo con fuerza.

Lo siguiente que supo la castaña era que estaba en el regazo del rubio mientras ambos se besaban como si no existiera mañana, si Steve seguía hurgando entre su ropa descubriría una sorpresa, como aquel conjunto de lencería que había mencionado. Ciertamente no había viajado casi desnuda , pero le dio tiempo de cambiarse cuando llegó , no contó con quedarse dormida pero , lo bueno es que aún así pudo ver la sonrisa de Steve y además verlo tan emocionado con el regalo cuando por fin abrió el abrigo.

 

* * *

 

Sam sabía que para Steve era importante recibir a su prometida de la mejor forma por lo que cuando vio el ramo de rosas en la patrulla tuvo que devolverse a la casa de su capitán y mejor amigo y darle las dichosas flores de su prometida. Cuando llegó tocó a la puerta y nadie atendió, era raro el mismo Steve le dijo que primero pasaría por el apartamento, intento abrir la puerta y para su suerte estaba abierta por lo que no le fue difícil entrar. Tendría que hablar con Steve acerca de la seguridad, irónico pero cierto.

Ciertamente Sam jamás esperó que la búsqueda de Steve por el apartamento terminaría en Steve apuntándolo con un arma y él respondiendo apuntando con el ramo de rosas, claro , los pétalos  hacen más daño que una maldita bala, pensó Sam viendo la situación tan ridícula que se había desarrollado.

Ese día Sam aprendió a tocar las puertas de las habitaciones y más si pertenecían al capitán de la policía que justo acababa de recibir a su prometida. Sam no sabía si reír o golpearse por el desliz, es decir, él abrió la puerta para cerciorarse ya que por ningún lugar había actividad ,¿qué encontró? Piernas alrededor de la cintura del rubio,el hombre en cuestión sin la parte de arriba de su uniforme , desde su punto de vista el sólo veía la espalda de Steve y agradecía a todos los santos ese hecho porque se negaba a aceptar que estaba viendo los preliminares de su jodido capitán. Luego tuvo un momento de idiotez de no irse corriendo y lo siguiente que escuchó fue un grito de Becky y bueno…

 -Gracias por traer el ramo,Sam. Iba a buscarlas cuando encontré a Becky justo en el apartamento.

 

Decía un avergonzado Steve cuando todos estaban en la cocina tomando un poco de chocolate que la castaña había preparado, Steve y él comenzaron a disculparse como idiotas cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían y Becky simplemente saltó de la cama con un abrigo y les  ofreció chocolate como si que la encontraran a punto de tener sexo no fuese algo que le escandalizara.

 -Sé que esto puede que este fuera de lugar, pero, ¿amigo como demonios hiciste para hacerlo tan rápido? Digo, yo mínimo hubiese lanzado a la chica al suelo.—Comentó con humor el moreno antes de tomar un sorbo del chocolate.

 -Reflejos, no sé en realidad. Reaccioné en automático , si hubiese sabido que eras tú no hubiese siquiera sacado el arma. Perdón, no veía y-

 

 -Steve ya se disculparon mil veces en la habitación—Dijo Becky cortando el discurso de su novio, Sam asintió resistiendo las ganas de volver a disculparse. — Sam Wilson es un pervertido, así que no deberías tenerlo de compañero.

 -¿Qué? —Sam casi se ahoga con su bebida por la acusación. —De-¿de qué demonios hablas Rebecca?

 

 -Te quedaste viendo en vez de salir o al menos anunciarte, Wilson. –Comentó la chica mientras lo miraba, por supuesto que cuando en su boca se puso aquella mueca maliciosa. Sam se permitió resoplar y lanzarle un malvavisco que había en la isla de la cocina. —Stevie, mira, ahora me agrede. ¿Por qué no le lanzaste el arma al menos?

Sam y Becky comenzaron a fastidiarse entre sí y Steve sólo los veía como si fuese un partido de Ping Pong y ahí captó todo, esos dos siempre eran así juntos, esa era su forma de decirse que se habían extrañado. Cuando Becky se sentó en el regazo de Steve intentando ganar su voto en algo que sólo ellos entendían, él sólo se encongió de hombros. Gran fue el error de dejar que sus manos reposaron en las piernas de su prometida, todo lo que pasaba en la habitación volvió a su mente, los dulces gemidos , esos labios rojos y esa jodida lencería.-¿Por qué? Sabes que tengo razón. ¿Steve, es o no una falta de-…¿Steve?

 -¿Ah?

 -¿Estás bien, capi?

 -¿Por qué?

  **-Estabas escondiéndote detrás de Rebecca/mi.**

Dijeron Sam y Becky al mismo tiempo. Luego ambos siguieron discutiendo algo sin sentido mientras Steve se llenaba la cabeza con imágenes que rogaba se hicieran realidad apenas Sam saliera del apartamento. Él quería mucho al chico, pero joder, necesitaba a  su novia.

 

Dos horas después con Sam fuera del panorama.

 -¿Dónde estábamos?

Dijo Steve tomando a su novia por la cintura y alzándola para que ella después volviera a poner sus piernas donde estaban cuando los interrumpieron. Caminar con ella de esa forma no era algo raro así que sólo estuvo atento de no tener incidentes en el camino a la habitación.

 -Creo que íbamos a tener sexo.—Contestó ella besando la barbilla del rubio.—Y si mal no recuerdo , habías dicho algo de hacerme gritar.

 -Lo harás.

 -Muero por ver y sentir eso , capitán Rogers.

 

 


End file.
